kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Kaeloo/Mr Cat Relationship
Kaeloo/ Mr Cat Relationship, also known as "Kaelat" by English speaking fans and "Chaka" by French speaking fans, is the romantic pairing of Kaeloo and Mr. Cat. Hints There are several hints in the show that Kaeloo and Mr Cat have feelings for each other. * Kaeloo is often very happy to have Mr. Cat join her when playing games, and she will on occasion beg him to play with her. * In the Pilot, he confesses that he has a crush on her (which unfortunately fails because he says a swear word in the middle of his confession), with hearts floating above his head. * In Let's Play at Reading Books, Kaeloo is about to read a now book-shaped (because of her beating on him as Bad Kaeloo) Mr. Cat. When she is about to open him, the screen gets entirely dark and we hear her exclaim: "*gasp* Mr. Caaat!..." with a naughty tone of voice. * In Let's Play Trap-Trap, when Kaeloo hugs Mr. Cat, she blushes. And we can note that he absolutely wanted to team up with her. ** Later in the same episode, he asks her for another hug when trying to persuade her not to beat him up. * In Let's Play Prince Charming, Mr. Cat tries to kiss her twice (but she pushed him away each time). * In Let's Play Peace Man , Kaeloo wants to kiss Mr. Cat, and she forcefully kisses him off-screen as Bad Kaeloo. At the end of the episode, she asks him with a seductive-like face if they can start all over again. * In, Let's Play House, Mr. Cat calls Kaeloo "My Coochy-Coo !" and looks at her seductively, holding her hand. The buddies are pretending to be a family where Mr. Cat is the father and Kaeloo is the mother. Later in the episode, Mr. Cat wants to do the unthinkable for a PG-rated TV show with Kaeloo which causes her to transform. But he tells her that she is even more cute when she is transforming, and gives him goosebumps. He then asks her to do it again. * In Let's Play Baby-Sitting, Mr. Cat goes on a date with Kaeloo, tries to kiss her and confesses that he loves her, only later to claim that he was "just kidding" (because Bad Kaeloo beat him up). It's also suggested in the episode that she wanted to have babies with him. * In Let's Play Air Pockets he tries flirting with her while they are on a plane. * In "Let's Play the Quest for the Wholly Gruel", Kaeloo wishes to be crushed to death by a meteorite, but Mr. Cat pulls her out of the way and drags her to safety. * In Let's Play Courtroom Drama, he doesn't want her to leave Smileyland, even if preventing her from leaving meant confessing to a crime he had previously claimed to be innocent of. * In Let's Play Figurines, Kaeloo makes doll versions of herself and Mr Cat kiss each other. * In Let's Play Lady Luck, Bad Kaeloo jumps out of a gift box (with intentions to beat him up) and yells "Surprise!", and he happily says (despite knowing what would happen) that he loves surprises. * In Let's Play Interdimensional Hide and Seek, Mr Cat flirts with Bad Kaeloo from another dimension. * In Let's Play Back to the Past, Kaeloo wants to rescue Mr Cat. She's happy that Mr Cat's alive. * In Let's Play the End of the World, Mr Cat confesses to Kaeloo that he has had a crush on her since the beginning and tries to kiss her. * In Let's Play Party, Mr Cat wants to see Bad Kaeloo. When Kaeloo finally transforms, he tries to woo her. In the end, he tries to kiss her. * In Let's Play Top Model, Mr Cat helps Kaeloo get revenge on Pretty when she was bullying Kaeloo. At the end, she gives him a hug. * In "Let's Play Musical Comedy", he tries to flirt with Bad Kaeloo during a song. * In "Let's Play Game Over: Level 1", he tells her that he likes her just the way she is. * In "Let's Play the Very Special Episode", Mr. Cat has a daydream about being massaged by numerous clones of Kaeloo, and later in the episode he gazes dreamily at her when she transforms. He seems to like her bad thoughts which are personified as miniature versions of her. Near the end of the episode, they both hold hands. More hints coming soon! Role in the show Mr. Cat's main reason for provoking Kaeloo to get angry in almost every episode is actually because he has a crush on her, and enjoys seeing her transform. A few episodes, such as "Let's Play Baby-Sitting", focus on their relationship. Kaeloo herself seems oblivious to Mr. Cat's feelings for her, but the other characters seem to have figured it out. For example, in the episode "Let's Play Clone Party", when Stumpy tries to impersonate Mr. Cat, he attempts to kiss a picture of Bad Kaeloo. Gallery Kaelooandmrcat.jpg Kissme.jpg Photo.jpg Photo 4-7.jpg Photo 4-4.jpg Photo 3-3.jpg Mygoochigoo.jpg photo_copy.jpg hughug.jpg nicesmile.jpg givemeakissmrcat.jpg radarscreen_4513.png Themaincast2.png|Kaeloo imagined this Mrcatsdaydream.png|Mr. Cat has a daydream about Kaeloo Evilthought4.png|Mr. Cat finds mini Bad K cute Holdinghands.png|Kaeloo and Mr. Cat hold hands Category:Relationships